


All That Matters

by orphan_account



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it wouldn't make a difference. They were wrong and John was certain of this when asked to speak to Marty's class for Career Day. </p><p>A challenge prompt accepted as a gift to the New Year of 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Matters

Five minutes and forty-eight seconds. That’s how long it took for Sandra Maldonado to hear the thundering footsteps as her door slammed open with a deafening sound. The beginning tell signs of her morning as Kennex marched over and slammed the document down on her neat stack of paperwork. In the two point four seconds that passed, her reaction was instantaneous. The decision already made when taking a deep breath, reorganizing the scattered documents, and readjusting her reading glasses. Then, without missing a beat, she grabbed the last paper and slid it back towards the edge of desk. Her tone sounding even and light as she resumed her work. Having already gone through the possible outcomes of the conversation the moment she decided to approve it. 

“Is there something I can help you with? I thought your next assignment was rather thorough and clear.” Sandra inquired absently.

From out of the corner of her eye, she saw the glare intensify. His entire body radiating displeasure as John waved sharply at the offending document in disgust. “Oh, what I read was _perfectly clear, Captain_. Change it now. I’m not doing it.”

“Like hell you’re not.” Maldonado snapped, now giving him her undivided attention. “You’ll damn well take whatever it is I give you, Kennex. Or have you forgotten who gives the orders around here?”

“No, but that’s not the point. What you’re assigning is the equivalent of grunt work! Send someone else. I have more important things I could be doing—”

“Such as what? Working an active case? Because, oddly enough, I know for a fact that you don’t currently have one. I’m aware that this isn’t ideal but it’s still an assignment regardless. Something that the department is required to do—”

“And a trained monkey could complete without a problem. If it has to be done then why not use one of the interns? Better yet why not send Paul? Whatever it is you think I did—”

“You obviously are guilty of, don’t even try and deny it.” Maldonado interjected flatly. “You’re making it sound as if I’ve handed you a death warrant. This isn’t meant to be some kind of punishment.”

“Isn’t it?” John asked, sitting down in the chair defeated. “I’m not the person any parent wants speaking to their kids, Sandra. Why the hell do they even _have_ a career day? I thought those things were out-dated.”

Sighing, Maldonado leaned back in her chair. Weariness showing as she glanced over and noticed the nervous tension John radiated becoming more prominent. “In actuality it’s normally handled by another precinct entirely. However this was less of an order and more of a request.” She finished, pulling out another paper from her top desk drawer before passing it over. “It’s from Maria. She sent an email asking if it were possible for you to come as the guest speaker. That since Martin normally did it every year—" 

Rereading the message himself, the initial anger dissipated. Her words filtering out, as the tension changed and his grip tightened briefly. Struggling with his next words before speaking quietly with a raw tone seeping into his gruff demeanor. “…No. Then that’s all the more reason why I can’t—…Maria doesn’t know what she’s asking, Sandra. Marty would be better off—”

“Having someone he knows speaking at Career Day over a stranger.” She interjected calmly; her features softening as Kennex glanced over with a hint of uncertainty. “…John, Maria thinks that this would be therapeutic for you both. She has full confidence, despite my better judgment, that you’re more than capable of doing this. It’s just for the afternoon. And you won’t be doing it alone.”

“…Like that’s meant to reassure me.” He grumbled, running a weary hand through his hair before standing reluctantly. Resigned and already giving in to the losing argument. “…Just for the afternoon?”

“Just for the afternoon.” She replied, motioning with her hand towards the door. “Now go on and get moving. You’re to report to the school by 1:00pm and I expect you to be punctual. I’ll have Dorian inform me if you’re even so much as a minute later and this time I expect there to be ‘no static’ or misunderstanding.”

An order that Dorian took great enjoyment in consequently, once John reiterated the general premise of the assignment shortly after. His face lighting up with a sly smile while John’s reflected the opposite as they left the station and drove towards their destination. The silence lasting only a few minutes before the passenger side spoke up much to John’s consternation.

“So what exactly does a ‘Career Day’ entail, John? Are they’re going to be many other vocations in addition to our own?” Dorian asked curiously, his blue circuitry lighting up as he spoke.

Focusing his attention on the road, John merely scoffed. Leaning his arm against the driver’s window as he carefully ignored his partner’s scrutiny. “Why bother asking? You already know the answer. Just continue doing that search thing of yours. It’ll probably provide you with more information.”

“Perhaps, but maybe I’d prefer to hear your explanation instead.” Dorian replied, staring out the passenger side window. “Like why you’re terrified of this particular assignment. Is this about your dislike of children—”

“I don’t have a problem with kids, Dorian. I thought we established this. And that is _not_ the case at all. I’m fine. It’s just some quick public speaking in front of some classroom. Five to ten minutes max.” 

“And yet you don’t deny the uneasiness.” Dorian stated, turning to his suddenly silent companion. “Does it have to do with the task itself? Or is it because we’ll be speaking to Martin Jr.’s class first—” 

“How about none of your business.” Kennex snapped, pulling the car into park. “Pleasant ride is over. Now let’s go and get this done and over with—” 

His attempts were met with resistance. The door locking beneath his hand as he narrowed his eyes and turned to the passenger side. The blue luminescent light fading away as it confirmed his suspicions. 

“Dammit, Dorian. Unlock the door _now_ —”

“Not until you tell me what precisely is bothering you. If you attempt to go in your current condition, it’s certain that our presence will be unwelcomed. Studies show that children tend to react—”

“Say negative energy and you’ll find yourself thrown out into the next freeway accident. There isn’t a problem so quit poking around into something nonexistent. I already said it’s fine—”

“The assignment was given to us out of a request from Pelham’s wife, Maria.” Dorian interjected, facing John with a knowing but concerned look. “Your partner had been volunteering to speak to Marty’s class for every year prior to his death. My understanding is that the Career Day last year ended disastrously for his son which is why we were requested to come instead.” He concluded, Kennex sagging in defeat as he pulled on the locked door fruitlessly.

“…If you can even call it that. Maria mentioned that he had all but caused a scene and had to be sent to the office. I doubt this year will be any different but…she seems to think otherwise.” 

“Because someone familiar will be speaking to his class instead. And this is what’s concerning you?”

“No, what’s concerning me is that it won’t make a difference.” John snapped in frustration, a hint of bitterness and guilt evident in his wavering voice. “Why should it when he’ll instead have the guy who got his father killed. That clearly is a much better _option than a stranger_.” He spat out while staring resolutely down at his clenched hands.

Without hesitation, Dorian reached over. His gesture offering reassurance as he squeezed John’s shoulder briefly and waited patiently for his partner to gaze over before speaking. A raw emotion exposed beneath all the hidden layers as Dorian took note of the faint shine over the hazel-green eyes staring back. “Because you’re able to empathize with what he’s going through. You’ll offer him the truth without glazing over the facts or treading cautiously and you’ll say what he wants to hear rather than what’s expected. I read the report myself you know. You did everything you could to try and save your partner and his family knows that. The only person who thinks otherwise is the individual sitting besides me. A man that is rather grumpy on the outside and morose and malcontent on the inside.” He finished, the last remark getting the expected reaction as John huffed in disbelief with a faint smile. 

“Only for you apparently because it’s well deserved.” John stated, shrugging off the hand as he heard the car door unlock. Exiting along with Dorian as they headed towards the school entrance. “And since you held us hostage you can be the one to explain why we’re five minutes late. I won’t be held accountable for your insubordination.”

“I only learned it from the best,” Dorian quipped back as the two of them were greeted and led towards the classroom. “But do try and set a good example. We are here to represent the symbolic image of law enforcement, John. It won’t do us good if they believe they’re above the very law they will have to uphold.” 

Rolling his eyes, John turned back with a retort already on the tip of his tongue. Only to abruptly tense as he realized they had arrived. The teacher heard outside concluding her lesson while their guide informed them to wait. Leaving the two of them in the hallway as he stepped inside and prepared their introduction. 

“…There’s nothing to be nervous about.” Dorian spoke up, nudging the stiff shoulder while John observed the class silently. Martin Jr. visible from their vantage point through the sea of children surrounding him. “You’ll do fine, man. And if they find you to be too boring, I’ll just intervene and provide them with some actual entertainment. Maybe have them petition for that new apartment I’ve been asking for since you seem inclined to ignore my valid complaints.” 

“Yeah, like the precinct will really comply hearing from several rugrats.” John scoffed, a smile flickering through his grim features as he looked over in appreciation. His tone expressing what was being said otherwise.“…But maybe if we have time, I’ll have you speak during the last thirty seconds. They’ll be too busy eating out of my hands to care about you.” He finished, the class now eying the door with curiosity as the teacher gestured for them to enter. 

Any doubt he had all but vanished upon walking through the doorway. His initial hesitation being left behind, as he saw Marty straighten up and stare at him in surprise and relief. The class did inevitably wind up preferring Dorian in the end. The DRN stealing the spotlight entirely as Career Day wound up being entirely unproductive and uninformative about actual police work. The children instead enamored with all the embarrassing stories Dorian had collected on his partner without his knowledge or permission. Yet, even despite his irritation, John couldn’t help but feel it was still an overall success. Marty’s smile matched his own all throughout it and, by the end of the day, that’s all that mattered in the long run. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written because Eldorah, who I consider my White Collar expert, is a horrible instigator. Go and read her White Collar version of this prompt. It deserves all the love in the world and it's exactly the opposite of what I wrote. :)
> 
> Here it is: [The Magician](http://eldorah.livejournal.com/2015.html)
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! :D


End file.
